A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a light device that uses a backlight unit (BLU) as a light source because it cannot spontaneously emit light.
Examples of a BLU include Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs), External Electrode Fluorescent Lamps (EEFLs), and light emitting diodes (LEDs). These light sources are assembled to a chassis to illuminate light onto a light guide plate to provide light to an LCD device.